magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games™ Issue 129
Issue 129 was priced at £5 and was released in November 2012. Discuss Is Sony in crisis? - 2 pages (8-9) :As the company puts on a brave face in light of continuing financial troubles, Sony's woes double down as we head into 2013. The tech leading to Xbox 720 - 2 pages (10-11) :SamrtGlass and Digits show a company focused on the future and willing to show us what we might be getting with the next generation of Xbox. Valve's hardware plans take form - 1 page (12) :Just like its software, Valve will offer a hardware beta in 2013. GTA V: Is the timing right? - 1 page (15) :Rockstar details its upcoming crime opus Reader Reaction - Mike Singleton remembered - 1 page (17) Columnists Trending - Ryan King - 1 page (14) :What happens to our games when we die? Game Dev Story - James Mielke - 1 page (16) :Tokyo Game Show: From the outside looking in Features Why I ♥... Shenmue - 2 pages (32-33) Wii U: The Verdict - 8 pages (34-41) The Making of: New Super Mario Bros. U - 2 pages (42-43) Horrific Evolution - Dead Space 3 - 5 pages (44-48) The Fallout Boys - 7 pages (50-56) :games™ talks to Fallout creators Chris Avellone and Brian Fargo about their upcoming titles, and the rebirth of a genre that had long since died. The Perfect 12 - pages (59- :Only a dozen games have ever scored 10/10, so we talk to the developers responsible and the reviewers that awarded the perfect scores to see if those titles still hold up today... ::Metroid Prime - 1 page (60) ::Burnout 3: Takedown - 1 page (61) ::Gears of War, God of War II - 1 page (62) ::Bioshock, Grand Theft Auto IV - 1 page (63) ::Fallout 3 - ½ page (64) ::Demon's Souls - 1 page (64-65) ::Mass Effect 2 - ½ page (65) ::Super Mario Galaxy 2, LittleBigPlanet 2 - 1 page (66) ::Dead Space 2 - ½ page (67) Why I ♥... Half-Life 2 - 2 pages (126-127) Previews Reviews Retro Behind the Scenes: Games™ - 6 pages (130-135) :It's games™'s tenth birthday this issue, so you can forget classic videogames for a month. Let's take a rare look at the making of a classic - if we do say so ourselves - magazine... Conversion Catastrophe - Line of Fire (C64) - 2 pages (136-137) The Complete History of Games - 1998 - 4 pages (138-141) :Including Extended Play: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 1 page (140) Collector's Corner - Famicombox - 2 pages (142-143) The Retro Guide to... TimeSplitters - 8 pages (144-151) : Featuring TimeSplitters, TimeSplitters 2 & TimeSplitters: Future Perfect Essentials 10 of the best launch titles - 2 pages (152-153) MMO Worlds World of Tanks - 2 pages (158-159) :The Best of British comes to WOT World of Warplanes and World of Warships - 2 pages (160-161) Other Credits Deputy Editor : Ashley Day Staff Writer :David Scarborough Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Assistant Designer :Perry Wardell-Wicks Sub Editor :Olly Dean Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Nick Akerman, Luke Albiges, Sam Bandah, Ben Biggs, Adam Barnes, Steve Burns, Daniel Cairns, David Crookes, Joe Denton, Ian Dransfield, Dan Howdle, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Ryan King, David Lynch, Damien McFerren, Chris McMahon, James Mielke, Ray Willmott External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews